


Sunflowers by Beccafiend [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sunflowers by Beccafiend read by Rhea314 & Myira</p><p><b>Summary</b>: They could never return to that time. Even after they reunite, their only choice is to keep moving forward. But for one day, they can live amongst the sunflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers by Beccafiend [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348682) by [Beccafiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend). 



**Title** : Sunflowers  
**Author** : Beccafiend  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Nikki373  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : They could never return to that time. Even after they reunite, their only choice is to keep moving forward. But for one day, they can live amongst the sunflowers.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348682)  
**Length** 0:05:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Sunflowers%20by%20Beccafiend.mp3.zip)


End file.
